<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by EmoWithOddSocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204482">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks'>EmoWithOddSocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Multi, im so alone thats why i keep writing cuddle fics, more gigi calling nicky dollie, soft girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three girls in love waking up together</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gigi x nicky x crystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was still young, the sun only just starting to rise over the dull grey city. Speckles of frost, left from the cold night, lingered on the window panes of the quiet apartment, waiting to be kissed by the suns heat.<br/>
Inside three lovers dozed, wrapped up in each other's embrace and company.<br/>
The bed was barely made for two people, let alone all three of them. Even referring it to a squeeze seemed an understatement but they knew they wouldn't have it any other way. The three of them had quickly become inseparable after making the decision to live together, resulting in moments like this to be cherished. </p><p>Nicky was always the one to wake up first, loving to see her girlfriends faces peaceful in their resting state.  She never grew bored of waking up to the warmth her two loves provided. They always took turns about who got to sleep in the middle of their cuddle pile, which led to Nicky currently being used as a pillow by her girls.<br/>
Gigi lay cuddled up to her left, arms tucked into her chest as her forehead rested on Nicky’s shoulder.  Red hair cascaded behind her like a river of fire.<br/>
The older girl’s heart began to beat faster as she felt a kiss being pressed on the side of her neck as a reminder of the other presence that lay next to her.<br/>
To Nicky’s right Crystal clung to her side like a koala. Their limbs tangled together and Crystal’s arm was thrown over Nicky’s torso so that her hand could connect with Gigi’s. The green haired girls curls had become to resemble a birds nest from a night of various sleeping positions in an attempt to get comfy on the small bed.<br/>
Nicky began to run her hands through the green mess, loving how soft it felt through her fingers.<br/>
“I know you're awake Crystal.” Nicky smiled down at her girlfriend's fluttering eyes. </p><p>Crystal yawned and stretched out her legs before quickly rejoining them with Nicky’s.<br/>
“Morning Nicky.” She kissed the older girl on the cheek.</p><p>“Bonjour mon amour.” </p><p>Gigi shifted against Nicky, still fast asleep, always the last one to wake up out of the three.</p><p>“Gi?” Crystal stroked her face gently. “It’s time to wake up.” </p><p>Gigi only groaned into Nicky’s arm as the other two chuckled at their sleepy girlfriend.</p><p>Nicky took a deep breath.<br/>
“I love this.” She kisses the top of Gigi’s head and took Crystal’s hand. “I love being able to wake up to the most beautiful girls in the world.”</p><p>“And we love it too.” Gigi whispered as she stirred from her sleep. “Mornin Dollie.” She slowly rose up and pressed a kiss to Nicky’s lips, then the same to Crystal. “Sleep well Miss Methyd?”</p><p>“With you two here, always.”</p><p>The girls all fell into a comfortable silence, words not needed to be exchanged. The looks of pure love and affection they gave each other the only communication needed between them.</p><p>The rest of the day, whether it be good or bad didn’t matter to any of them. The love shared couldn’t be broken by anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>